


The End of Land

by Bluetiesblackeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Implied/Referenced Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orphan Castiel, Romance, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, gay ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetiesblackeyes/pseuds/Bluetiesblackeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchetser is the the new kid on the block, dragged out to California from his home in Lawrence, Kansas. He hates it. He misses his friends, his room, his little brother. Los Angeles will never feel like home. Or so he thinks. Castiel Novak is the hot, confident, and not to mention all kinds of messed up,  newspaper delivery boy who thinks the cutie with the green eyes would be good for a fling. That is until he starts feeling a little something else boiling in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In With The New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting my writing so bare with me. Please tell me what you think and if i should keep posting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Referenced/Implied drug & alcohol abuse

The heavy boxes leaned against Dean’s sides, leaving him annoyed and exhausted in the back seat. His legs started to cramp up from the passenger seat trapping them still so his Uncle Bobby could sleep off the 12 hours of driving he did. Aunt Ellen sat almost slumped over in the driver’s seat, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her head, elbow propped up on the car door. Dean looked out the window to his left over the boxes, sighing at the dark sky and the blinking red taillights of the cars treading slowly alongside them.

            “You tired yet?” Ellen barely gives him a glance over her shoulder.

            “More like restless,” Dean mumbles, resting his head against the window next to him a little to hard, giving him a headache. She hums in response.

            “Don’t worry hun. We’re almost there,” she yawns then rests her head back into her palm. _Like that makes me feel any better._ Dean has the urge to role his eyes but he doesn’t. They’ve been stuck in traffic for about an hour.

            He misses his home in Lawrence. His friends. His house. His room. Never did he think they would actually do it, tear him away. His dad had moved out to Los Angeles a couple months ago for business and wanted him to move in with him. After an hour of yelling and arguing over the phone, Dean gave in. Ellen and Bobby agreed to help John with the payments of the house he had bought. Dean was glad his uncle was going to be there with him. He would crash and burn without him.

            They turn onto a street Dean didn’t quite get the name of, and his aunt lifts her head.

“Bobby,” Ellen speaks up, gently nudging her husband. “C’mon babe we’re here.”

            Bobby barely moves and Ellen presses her lips into a straight line, “Robert Winchester!”

            Dean jumps up, now fully awake and he’s reminded of his throbbing headache. His uncle sits up straight, fully reanimated. “Yea, yes okay we’re here,” he rambles.

            They pull into the driveway next to the’67 Chevy Impala Dean loved with all his heart but never got to drive. Ellen pulls the gear into park and shuts off the engine. Bobby and Dean grunt at the same time, both of them opening their doors.

            “Oh c’mon don’t be such Debby downers,” Dean’s aunt says, attempting to lighten the mood, failing miserably. Once they get themselves situated, they walk up to the front porch. Bobby and Ellen step back, leaving Dean to knock on the door. He turns to them giving them a face that says _really guys?_ He steps forward before knocking loud enough for his father to hear. A light comes on through the wide window beside them, followed by what sounds like heavy footsteps across a wood floor. The door swings open and John appears before them.

            There is a moment of silence before a smile spreads across John’s face and Dean swears there is a glimpse of surprise in his eyes.

            “You guys finally made it!” he pulls Dean into a bear hug. Dean is slightly taller than his dad so when he hugs him he can almost feel the stubble on his cheek against his neck, making him oddly uncomfortable. But, Dean returns the gesture and gives his dad a small “Yup,” and a nod.

            John pulls away to greet his brother and Ellen, which is also quite awkward. They only have enough energy to get their pajamas, a change of clothes, and their toothbrushes out of the trunk. John shows them to their rooms that are already equipped with inflatable mattresses, blankets, and pillows. The moving truck with their actual beds, along with the rest of their furniture, doesn’t arrive ‘till the next day.

            Dean tiredly eats a bowl of cereal before brushing his teeth and saying goodnight to everyone. He crashes down on to the some-what-hard makeshift mattress, groaning at the overwhelming feeling of his muscles relaxing. He picks up his phone to check the time, _12:32._ He sets his phone back down onto the floor next to his bed and immediately drifts into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Dean is woken up by loud thumps, things moving across the floor with a mix of loud talking. He exhales as he buries his face into his pillow. He checks the time again, _8:45._ He almost whines at his early rising but is tempted to see what the hell is going on down the hall. He lays flat on his back, staring at the ceiling while trying to block out the noise. A few minutes later he decides to get up, putting on the shirt he removed the night before.

            After brushing his teeth in the bathroom across the hall, he shuffles across the cold wooden floor barefooted. He squints at the bright morning light illuminating the crowded living room. Ellen walks in through the front door carrying two boxes, one on top of the other.

            “Good morning sleeping beauty. Nice of you to join us,” He rubs his eyes trying the process her sarcasm, “You want to start bringin’ in your junk? ‘Cause lord knows I’m not going too.”

            Dean knows she’s joking, but he also knows she kind of isn’t. His shoulders sink and he goes for his socks and shoes he left by the couch. He feels a hand pat him on the back gently.

            “You only have a few boxes left,” his eyes meet hers and she smiles warmly, “I brought the other’s into your room already.” Dean grins lazily, thanking whoever was watching over them for giving him his Aunt Ellen.

            His dad had already left for work and he almost felt guilty for sighing in relief. He brushed off the feeling pretty quickly and went outside to retrieve his belongings. Once they finished bringing in all of their boxes and sorting everything, it was already almost 9:30. Bobby sat on the couch, sprawled out, eyes halfway open. Ellen was cuddled up against his side under his arm, half asleep. Dean was about to sit down when Ellen speaks.

            “Dean can you please go get the mail from out front,” she says with her eyes still closed, “Thank you sweetie and don’t roll your eyes at me.”

            Dean gives a look of confusion because she did catch him in the act, even with her eyes shut. He walks out into the cold wearing his beat up, black Converse, black skinny jeans, and a grey sweatshirt, the cold itching at his patience. The mailbox is filled with supermarket ads and random coupons. Everything falls out and Dean scoffs, bending down to collect all the trash from the ground. He hears something behind him, and there’s someone on a bicycle, throwing rolls of newspaper a couple houses down.

           As he gets closer, Dean diverts his attention back to pushing all the ads back into the mailbox when he feels a sudden presence. Dean looks up and is met with a flash of blue eyes. The kid on the red bicycle throws the newspaper, managing to hit Dean’s thigh. He’s actually shocked for a second, but that is soon replaced with irritation.

           “Sorry!”  The boy says half-heartedly.

           “You should be,” Dean didn’t mean to be heard, but he was.

           The boy on the red bike, immediately stopped, and stepped down from the petals. He then lets the bike drop the floor, walking away from it towards Dean.

            “Say that again I couldn’t hear you,” his deep voice was heavy with annoyance.

            “You should be,” Dean leans in just the slightest, speaking clearly. He swears he could hear both of their teeth grinding together, jaws clenched. He starts to turn around and walk back to the house when he feels a strong hand hold him back by the elbow.

           “Let go of me before you regret it,” those searing blue eyes burnt into Dean’s green ones. It’s then that Dean realizes that he isn’t wearing a helmet.

           He yanks his arm out of his grip and steps away from him. They hold their stares a second more before turning their backs to each other, going their separate ways. Dean is half way up the driveway when he glances over his shoulder, only to see the stranger is already on his bike, a couple houses away. The boy quickly looks back when Dean isn’t looking, the most mischievous grin played on his lips.

           When Dean gets back inside. Ellen and Bobby are standing side-by-side staring at him in confusion. He freezes and puts his hands up.

           “What?” Dean says.

            “Nothing it’s just that,” she cuts herself off. Her hand motions to the door and the mail in his hands.

            “Oh you mean the newspaper kid?” Dean jabs a thumb over his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it.”

            Ellen chuckles, “Well we’re not worried. We just thought it was kind of weird.” Bobby nods and chimes in “Do you like the boy?” he says mockingly.

            Dean groans, “What? How did you guys even come up with that idea? I barely know the kid,” he raises his arms before dropping them to his sides, “He seems like an asshole anyway.”

            Ellen smiles suggestively before dropping the topic, she starts to make breakfast for the three of them. The day goes by quickly and Dean is exhausted again by seven. They have take out for dinner that John picks up on his way home from work. Dean leans back in his chair, absently picking at his food while the adults talk about house payments and other adult stuff he really has no interest in.

            The next morning, Ellen tells him to get the mail before her and Bobby leave to the supermarket to get groceries. Dean stalls for a minute, not wanting to move from his position from the couch but eventually gets up. This time he’s wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt, which he regrets since it’s freezing outside. After collecting all the necessary content, he heads back to the house, startled by a flopping noise right behind his feet onto the ground. He swivels his head meeting the hard stare of the stranger from the day before. No words were exchanged. They just barely gave each other glance, before the dark haired stranger gives him the slightest smirk, now standing on his petals, moving faster than before.

 

***

 

“Cas! Get your ass down here now!” Naomi yelled from the kitchen table.

            Cas opens the front door to the old beat up house, already regretting coming home so early.

            “Oh. I thought you were here already,” Cas’ aunt says in her slightly raspy voice while lighting her cigarette. She takes a drag and blows the smoke up towards her nephew. “What’re you doin’ home so late?”

            Cas swats the smoke away from his face, “I’m actually pretty early today so I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

            “Hey! I told you to stop talking like that to me,” her eyes are tense locking onto his. _Great. She’s drunk, again_ , “I didn’t have to take your sorry ass in after my excuse for a sister croaked.”

            At that point, Cas was fuming. He slams his fists onto the table in front of her, inches from her face. He feels his face heat up, eyebrows knitted together.

            “Don’t fucking talk about her like that!”

            “What are you gunna do huh?!” Naomi is now standing, face to face with Cas. Her arms fanned out in mock challenge. Her dry red hair was a mess, droopy eyes wide in amusement while her thin pale lips were placed in a straight line, “You can’t do shit!”

            “I can do whatever I want,” Cas spits at her.

            “The day you turn 18 Castiel,” she pauses, “You can go live on the streets.”

            “That sounds better then living in this shitty house with your piss poor boyfriend,” Cas barely finishes his sentence when her open palm collides with his cheek. She looked scrawny but, man, did she have a heavy hand.

            Cas stumbles backwards holding the side of his face as it begins to throb. He was more angry than hurt by her attack. He spits excess saliva onto the creaky wooden floor, not caring about how disrespectful he was being. He raised his head, higher then before, tears on the brink of falling.

            He locks his cold stare on her, “My mother was twice the women you will ever be,” Naomi’s eyes were already watering, anger overwhelmed her features but pain filled her eyes.

            Cas walked away, turning his back on her. He knows how his aunt will deal with this sudden confrontation and burst of emotions, he didn’t want to stick around and see. Halfway up the staircase he looks back to the kitchen, he can’t help it. His aunt is sitting back at the table, struggling to get a plastic bag of white powder open. A spoon and needle sat next to the ashtray with the cigarette she was smoking, slowly burning out.

            Sadness tugs at his heart but he treads up the stairs nonetheless. He had to get his mind as far away from his demons as possible. He refuses to be consumed by his thoughts. He closes his bedroom door, without slamming it. Throwing his backpack on the floor, he lays down on his unmade bed. His thoughts take him to a pair of green eyes and freckles. He scoffs to himself. _Hm. Lets see how much fun I could have with this._

           

Cas wakes up the next morning in a decent mood, considering the event that occurred the night before. He hadn’t gotten in an argument that bad with his aunt in a while. He actually thought she was getting better. But he was wrong.

            He manages to leave the house without talking to anyone since her aunt never wakes up before nine. He always tries to leave before then.

            Cas picks up his first batch of newspapers for the day before heading to his first route. The neighborhood is fairly quiet. That is probably due to the fact that it mainly consists of older people. After about an hour of throwing rolls of paper into people’s yards, he gets to a familiar little blue house, guarded by a black metal fence. As his bicycle comes to a slow stop, the front door swings open and Cas’ best friend Charlie appears with the biggest smile on her face. Her bright red hair sways side to side as she runs up to him.

            “Cas!” she almost shrieks, “I’ve missed you so much!” she rams into him giving him a tight hug after opening the gate.

            “I missed you too,” he says genuinely. “How was your trip?”

            “It was amazing!” she says referring to her tour of Europe she had just returned from. Charlie is a semi-professional cello player who plays with a traveling orchestra so she is always going out of the country to tour. She would be gone for weeks at a time and he missed her terribly. Cas has always been proud of her accomplishments and ambition.

            “Have you talked to Jo? Does she know you’re back?” Cas questions.

            “Duh, she’s my girlfriend. She has to know everything,” she states pointedly.

            “All right well I got to finish this route so I’ll catch you later,” he gives her a quick hug and she gives him a tight squeeze, “I’m glad you’re back home.”

            “Me too,” she says.

            They wave bye to each other and Cas adjusts his petals before checking the time, _8:50._ He puts his phone back in his backpack and pushes off the ground, sailing through the air.

            He makes a wide turn onto Carrion Street knowing exactly whom he is going to see. And just as if someone read his mind, that boy with the old Converse and cute freckles is standing by his mailbox, sorting out the numerous envelopes in his hands. Cas deliberately slows down once he gets to the stranger’s house. He stops a couple of feet away from the boy he suspects is around the same age as he is. The attractive stranger stops what he’s doing, still keeping his eyes on the envelopes. He then lifts his gaze, keeping his head tilted down.

            Cas locks his curious stare onto those pretty green eyes. “What’s your name?”

            Although quite sudden, the question is simple, but effective. “Dean,” he now raises his head to look at Cas properly, suspicion taking over his features, “Yours?”

            “Castiel,” he thinks for a second, “Just Cas though.”

            Dean nods, awkwardly.

            “Did you just move in?” Cas questions.

            “Yea, just a few days ago.”

            “Oh okay,” the air stills and Cas speaks again, trying to keep the conversation going, “Oh and sorry about the other day.”

            “No it’s cool. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Dean rushes and Cas cocks an eyebrow at him, “I wasn’t really in the best mood.”

            “I wasn’t either. No worries,” Cas hands him the roll of newspaper, “That was kind of cute though.”

            “What are you talking about?” Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks and Cas gives him a cocky grin.

            “That whole ‘tough guy’ act,” he chuckles, “it was cute… kinda hot, actually.”

            Dean shits on his feet, unsure of how to react to the some-what compliment, “Well I- uh- whatever,” he rambles and Cas smirks at him, enjoying making him all flustered.

            “Can I have your number?” he asks another rather sudden question.

            “What? Why?” Dean asks, honestly a little surprised.

            “So I can exorcize demons,” his voice is thick with sarcasm, “So I can text you dude, what else?”

            “Uh okay,” Dean says bluntly even though his heart is beating a million miles a minute. Cas takes his phone out and thumbs at the screen before handing it to Dean. He types in his number and name.

            “Cool. I’ll text you later, gotta go,” he places his feet back in place, “Catch ya later,” he winks while clicking his tongue. Dean’s stomach drops just the slightest.

            “Uh yea sure,” he points at Cas, tearing his eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones, “I’ll see you later.”

            Cas smiles at him and he reciprocates with a small, awkward grin. As Cas rides away, he sinks into himself embarrassed, letting all his disbelief show. _Great. Just fan-freakin’-tastic._

            When Dean steps inside the house he is stopped by Ellen’s skeptical expression plastered on her face. She’s is holding a basket of laundry against her hip.

           Dean groans in annoyance, “What?”

           “I didn’t say anything,” she shrugs.

           “Whatever.”

           


	2. The Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I made it kinda long because I'm going on vacation for 2 1/2 weeks (i know, great time to start a fic) but i will try to update on my phone as best I can! Thanks for reading and for the kudos!
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Referenced/implied drug & alcohol abuse  
> Verbal abuse  
> Implied previous depression

“Why can’t I fucking talk to people?” Dean mumbles, scolding himself. He stares at the text from the random number.

            **_Hey it’s Cas. You know, that hot newspaper delivery boy you almost got into a fight with? -8:25pm_**

            How is he supposed to answer without sounding like a drag? He waves his thumbs over the screen of his phone. Lying on his back, Dean shifts his shoulders uncomfortably against his mattress. He finally decides on what to say.

            **_Dean:_** **_Hm. Doesn’t ring a bell. I do remember an asshole newspaper delivery boy with the pretty blue eyes though. -8:28pm_**

He presses send. _All right so I don’t sound like a total dork._ He saves Cas' number in his contacts and few minutes later he receives another text.

            **_Cas:_** **_Aww you think my eyes are pretty? -8:30pm_** , Dean rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

            **_Dean: Yea lets go with that -8:31pm_**

 ** _Cas: Do you want to hang out some time? -8:33pm_** , Dean panics just a little but forces himself to calm down. _Why not? How bad can it be?_ Dean thinks, still feeling like he’s lying to himself.

            **_Dean: Alright when? -8:36pm_**

 ** _Cas: I’ll be at your house in 10 minutes. Be ready. -8:37pm_** , Dean’s jaw drops. _What the fuck is happening?_

            **_Dean: Wait what -8:37pm_**

No response. _Shit._

 

Dean is dressed in three minutes flat. Excitement and nervousness overwhelm his gut as he makes his way down the hall. The house remains dark except for the flickering light of the TV in the living room. He peaks around the corner spotting Bobby sitting on the couch, Ellen resting her head on his lap sound asleep.

            “What do you need Dean?” Bobby speaks without taking his eyes away from the television.

            “Uh well I just wanted to let you guys know that I was going out…” Dean says trailing off.

            “This late? Where ya’ goin’?”

            “To the store,” Dean almost blurts out, “I want to get some snacks or something.”

            Bobby turns, looking at him carefully. He doesn’t seem like he’s buying it until he nods reassuringly. Dean sighs in relief and nods back his thanks.

            When he finally gets out the door, Cas is waiting out front, leaning on his mailbox with his elbow, head down, picking at his nails. He almost looks like a little kid.

            Dean walks up to him until he notices and Cas raises his head, quickly scanning Dean’s everything. The wide smirk cancels out all the innocent thoughts Dean previously had of him. Cas takes a step forward closing the space between them significantly.

            “Hello, Dean. You ready?” Cas asks.

            “Yes and what exactly am I ready for?”

            “I’m taking you to a party,” Cas states while spinning on his heels, leading the way.

            “Why?” Dean hesitates, but eventually follows.

            “Because I can’t quite tell if you got a stick up your ass or down your throat,” Cas looks over his shoulder flashing a smile before facing forward once more, “So I’m doing you a favor.”

            “Oh and what might that be?” Dean says overly sarcastic.

            “I’m ridding you of your stiffness and stripping you of your awkwardness.”

            “I’m not,” Dean cuts him self off. _Who am I kidding?_ “Okay then.”

            Cas quirks a smile while turning a corner. A couple more blocks of smart-ass remarks and uncomfortable flirting, they finally arrive at a house oozing with bright lights and moving shadows. Strangers litter the lawn along with red cups and random trash. Dean looks over at Cas who is standing beside him basking in the glory. Dean just then realizes how good Cas looks. He’s wearing a black trench coat and underneath is a white button up with the top button undone. Dark blue jeans hug his legs perfectly, not too tight. His black boots pull everything together all to well.

            “What? Do I look weird?” Cas looks down at himself and Dean just noticed he was staring.

            “No, no, you’re fine- I mean you look fine its just that,” Dean looks down, gesturing at his own outfit. He looks up at Cas who is already grinning.

            “You look hot babe don’t worry about it,” Cas takes him by the hand and pulls him up the walk way to the two story house.

            Dean liked the way Cas’ hand felt in his. It was strong and a bit rough from handling newspaper all day. He was a little disappointed when Cas let go as they walked through the threshold of the huge house. Two steps in and Cas is already greeting people left and right. Dean caught a couple of their names. Adam, a tall skinny dude about his height. Gordon was not as tall as Adam but very talkative. And there were few others but he already forgot their names.

            “Benny my man!” Cas yells, raising his arms, “How ya’ been?”

            “Damn I haven’t seen you in forever!” they lock hands pulling each other in before patting each other on the back, “I’ve been great man! And who might this be?” he looks at Dean. Benny gives Cas a knowing glance.

            “Benny this is Dean. He just moved in a few blocks from here,” Benny nods, “Dean this is Benny and we’re in his house.”

            “Nice to meet ya’ Dean” he holds a beefy hand out.

            “Like wise,” Dean gives him a firm handshake.

            “Well help yourselves to some beer, vodka, tequila, and more beer,” Benny smiles bashfully.

            “Thanks man!” Cas yells over the music that someone just turned up. Dean follows Cas like a lost puppy out the sliding door that leads to the backyard. The backyard is buzzing with talking and obnoxious laughter while the dark corners are occupied by couples sloppily making out and groping each other. He’s been to a party like this back in Lawrence. Dean looks back to see Cas filling up two red cups with beer from the keg behind him. He then hands one over to him and Dean gladly takes it. _Maybe this will calm me down._ Cas huffs out a chuckle.

            “What?” Dean says after taking a drink.

            “I didn’t think you’d actually take it,” Cas lifts his drink to his lips, covering his teasing smile.

            “You don’t know who you’re messing with my friend,” Dean then tosses his head back, downing the alcohol without flinching. Cas lifts his eyebrows in shock.

            “Impressive,” he says mockingly, “Let’s see how long you’ll last Mr. Smith.”

            “Smith?” Dean says, confused.

            “That’s what it said on your mailbox.”

            “Its Winchester,” Dean retorts.

            “Dean Winchester,” Cas says slowly, testing the words out for himself, “It suits you better. I like it.”

            “Good to know.”

            They head back inside after Cas chugs his beer. Benny hands them two shots each, one after the other they gulped down the bitter liquor. The living room was transformed into a make shift dance floor which seemed like a routine since Benny didn’t need to direct the two guys on where to move the couches. Music blared out of the huge speakers so loud Dean couldn’t even make out the words. But nobody seemed to care as they tossed back god knows what while grinding on the closest person next to them.

            Dean felt his muscles relaxing, the alcohol finally kicking in. It made him feel like he could do anything. The song playing was coming to a close until another began and Dean’s eyes light up at the familiar intro. He’s about to ask Cas if he wants to go dance but Cas already has him by the hand once more.

            “C’mon!” Cas speaks loudly and Dean eagerly obliges. They get to the center of the heavily crowded “dance floor” and start swaying along with the occasional head bang.

            “This my favorite song by them!” Dean says leaning in so Cas can hear.

            “You listen to Kings of Leon?” Cas frowns questioningly.

            “Dude. They’re like, the best!”

            “I know right?!”

            They both begin lip-syncing the words to each other, one of them pointing at the other when it’s their turn to sing the next line. Dean starts.

            “ _Go on, get lost, jump in the water,”_ Dean sings pointing at Cas.

            “ _When they are raging,”_ Cas sings back.

            “ _I say,_ ” They both sing at the same time, leaning back in full body laughter as they listen to the chorus.

            _Spill out on the streets of stars_

_Ride away_

_Find out what you are_

_Face to face_

Dean opens his mouth for the last stanza, “ _Once you’ve had enough… Carry on”_

“ _Don’t forget to love… Before you’re gone”_ Cas finishes the lyrics and they enjoy the rest of the song, Dean’s sight growing hazy.

 

***

 

Neither Cas or Dean kept track of how many shots they took or how many beers they downed, and neither of them cared to remember. All they could think about was the taste of alcohol on each other’s lips.

            After countless songs later, Cas dragged him outside, heading for the secluded spot beside the house. Cas leaned back against the wood paneling, pulling Dean by his collar and crashing their lips together. Dean was only taken by surprised for the shortest second before deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth just the slightest, letting Cas take over. He holds Cas in place using his hips, one hand gripping Cas’ waist while the other pins his wrists together above his head. Cas moans into his mouth.

            “I like when you take control,” he says breaking the kiss, “Very sexy.”

            “You’re hotter when you be quiet ya’ know,” Dean seals their lips together again shutting him up. He starts to fiddle with the hem of Cas’ shirt

            Cas pulls away again making Dean groan, his jeans beginning to feel too tight, “Let’s go somewhere,” Cas mumbles in between kisses.

“Where?” Dean’s eyes remain closed, mouth planting sloppy kisses on those now swollen lips. He feels Cas reacting to his touch under his own jeans, which drives Dean even more insane.

            “Up stairs?” Cas’ bright blue eyes grow dark a devious smile tugs at his lips. Dean nods franticly, taking hold of the sleeve of his trench coat. “Someone’s eager,” Cas laughs.

            Dean finds the staircase, pushing past unfamiliar faces. Some gave looks of annoyance while others cheered in approval, “Get it Novak!” an unknown voice hollered. Dean thumped down the hall checking each door knob before finding one that was unlocked. The bedroom was at the end of the hall with a queen size bed against the far wall. Cas shakes off his coat while Dean takes off his shirt in one swift movement. Cas struggles to get the buttons of his shirt undone. Dean helps him, finally getting it off and they start making out again, massaging each other’s tongues with their own.

            Cas pushes Dean onto the bed and meets his beautiful green eyes filled with lust. He climbs onto the taller man placing a knee on either side, straddling him. He begins to rock his hips against Dean’s creating friction between their restraining jeans. Dean lets out a heavy groan into Cas’ mouth. One hand is on his back, the other tangled in his dark hair. Cas pulls at Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth, moving down to plant wet kisses across his jaw, down to his neck.

            Cas nipped at the tender skin, smoothing it over with his tongue. He did this all the way down to Dean’s nipple. Dean winced, fisting the sheets beside him. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol making him react like this or if it was just the blue-eyed boy touching him so generously. Cas moved over to his other nipple repeating the process.

            “Cas stop teasing,” Dean breathed heavily. Cas then dipped his head, swiping his tongue over his navel up his stomach. He looped his fingers into Dean’s jeans.

            “I’m gunna take such good care of you babe,” Dean shivered at his words, “So good.”

            He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before yanking them down. Cas ghosted over his erection, guarded only by the thin cloth of his boxers. Dean looked down at Cas’ hooded eyes staring back at him. His hips bucked and he threw his head back into the pillow. He turned his head to the side burying his face into the pillow. Cas held his hips down, slowly pulling down his boxers, uncovering his hard dick. Dean opened his eyes, realizing he had closed them. He caught a glimpse of the time on the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. _12:45am._ Dean’s stomach dropped. _Fuck!_

            “Shit shit shit,” Dean gets up from the bed pulling his boxers back up, his dick still painfully hard, “They’re going to murder me,” he says to no one in particular. He gets his phone out from his jacket pocket.

**_2 messages from: Bobby_ **

**_Bobby: Are you on your way back? -9:12pm_ **

**_Bobby: Don’t forget to lock the door when you get back. -9:15pm_ **

            “Wait, what?” Cas is still shirtless, confused as ever, “Dean where are you going?”

            “Uh,” Dean tries his best to gather his thoughts, “I kind of lied to my uncle saying I went to the store,” He says slipping on his Converse avoiding Cas’ eyes.

            “Are you serious?” Cas rubs his face. He begins to put his shirt back on and then his trench coat.

            “What are you doing?” Dean asks as Cas shoves his feet into his boots, tying them.

            “I’m going with you,” Cas states, putting his hands on his hips standing up straight. “Well c’mon.” he gestures to the door before opening it.

            Dean follows him out the door; both of them running down the stairs ignoring the looks everyone is giving them. “Hey Cas where ya’ goin’?” Benny calls out.

            “We gotta go!” Cas stops as Dean zips out the door impatiently, “Catch ya’ later Benny!”

            “See ya’!”

            Dean is already turning the corner when Cas catches up to him. _Damn he runs fast._ They bolt down the main street, Cas only a few feet behind him. Dean is almost already out of breath but he really doesn’t care at this point. He hears Cas laughing and he glances back. It was kind of funny. Dean smiles and laughs with him. They tear up the sidewalk, flying over puddles and small hills of concrete where tree roots became too much to handle. They were closing in on Dean’s streets, running too fast for the sharp turn. Both of them make a wide turn into the middle of the empty street. Dean picks up his pace and Cas follows suit the best he can. He pushes himself harder, finally surpassing Dean. Dean frowns when he does and Cas sticks his tongue out at him.

            “Yea, real mature.” Dean huffs.

            They are neck at neck when Dean’s house comes into sight. The lights are off. _Maybe I can get away with this._ They slow down, stomping themselves to a stop. The only noise they can hear is their heaving throats. Cas doubles over putting his hands on his knees.

            “Shit,” he exhales, trying to catch his breath, “Why do you run so fast,”

            “Oh c’mon that was nothing,” Dean tries to slow his breathing down making it seem like he runs miles every day.

            “Are you gunna go in?” Cas nods to dark house. Only the porch light is on.

            “Yea,” Dean sighs. Cas stands in front of him, eyes fixed on his. “Well, I should uh- go,” Cas puts his hands on either side of Dean’s face and presses their lips together. They both melt into the kiss, less eager than before back at Benny’s.

            Cas pulls away slightly still inches away from Dean. There’s something in his eyes, but Dean can’t figure out what it is. It soon disappears, replaced by something more familiar.

            “We gotta do it again sometime,” Cas puts his hands on Dean’s chest stepping back, “What do you say?”

            Dean takes him by surprise by pulling him in for one more kiss, this time a little more passionate. “For sure.”

            Cas smirks while waving goodbye as Dean backs away, doing the same. Dean hangs his head, smiling like a complete idiot. He looks back, but Cas is already lost in the shadows.

 

***

 

_What the fuck?_

Shards of glass crunched under Cas’ boots as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He searches for the light switch, but freezes when he hears quiet sobbing somewhere in the room. He finally finds it, turning on the light his eyes land on his aunt, sitting at the bottom of the staircase, head against the wall. Her eyes showed no emotion as she stared straight ahead like Cas wasn’t even there. One of her boney hands is holding the other arm which is covered in small bruises.

            Cas studied her, not exactly sure what to do. He just wanted to go up to his room. “Naomi,” he spoke carefully, not moving a muscle, “Why is there glass on the floor?”

There was an obvious answer but he just needed to know what state she was in. He is about to repeat himself, but then she turns to look at him. She mumbles something too low to hear.

            “What?” he steps forward and notices the liquid on the floor sloshing around with the broken glass. The second he looks up, a bottle of whiskey is flying toward his face. He dodges it by a hair. Naomi’s eyes are burning his anger and pain. _Where the hell did that bottle come from?_

            “Get out of my face!” she hisses and Cas has nothing but terror in his eyes, “Get out!” she nearly screeches.

            He shies away feeling unusually vulnerable. “You’re so worthless!” she yells from the bottom stair. Tears weld up in his eyes, rage stirring in his chest. _Don’t listen to her. You know she doesn’t mean it._ He tells himself over and over again. His aunt continues to spit her vile words. _She’s just drunk. Screw her. You don’t need her._ Cas is at the top of the staircase when he turns his body to look at her. She’s a wreck. Hair matted, beginning to turn gray. Her once smooth skin now dry and starting to shrivel. She stays silent as Cas shoots daggers with his eyes. He doesn’t say a word. He turns back toward his room.

            “Oh look who has nothing to say now huh?!” she says and Cas shuts his door. He leans against the wall. He doesn’t cry, or whine, or beg to the sky above. He’s done doing that. Instead he grabs his iPod from his desk, plugging in his ear buds. He puts the music at its highest volume, a failed attempt at blocking out the echo of her screams.

           

***

 

Cas fell asleep on the floor of his bedroom, waking up an hour later. He moves himself to his bed, music still playing in his ears. He closes his eyes trying to go back to sleep. He tosses and turns for a good two hours, falling asleep for five minutes before waking up again. He checks the time, _4:30am._ He has to get up in a few hours so he forces his eyes shut, determined to get sleep.

            By the time its seven Cas has only gotten about an hour of sleep the whole night. His head is throbbing and every little noise seems way too loud. _Great just what I need._ He makes his way to the bathroom still wearing the same close from last night. He brushes his teeth and washes his face. He makes eye contact with himself in the mirror but quickly looks away. He hates looking at himself hungover. He uses the toilet before walking back to his room. As he is changing into a fresh set of clothes, his phone buzzes from its spot on the night stand.

            **_Dean: I hope you’re as hungover as I am because if you aren’t remind me to kick your ass. -7:15am_** , Cas smirks at his phone.

            **_Cas: Well look who’s up early. You can try but you won’t succeed I’ll tell you that. -7:17am_** , Cas decides to jump in the shower because he stinks of alcohol and sweat. He gets out 10 minutes later and he has one new message from Dean.

            **_Dean: Yea okay. What are you doing today? -7:20am_**

**_Cas: I’m just gunna work a short shift today I’ll be off by 11. You wanna have lunch with me? -7:30am_ **

**_Dean: Yea sure. Around 12? -7:34am_ **

**_Cas: Perfect. See you then -7:35am_ **

Cas thinks to himself for a second on where they should go out to eat. He grabs his backpack and heads out the door. _I know just the place._

****

**Author's Note:**

> So thats the first chapter! Tell me what you think and let me know if i should keep posting because i kind already have some sort of plan for this story and I need to know if i should continue. Thanks to any one reading this!


End file.
